We're In This Together
by PhonyPrincess
Summary: Roach has survived Shepherd's brutal funeral pyre, Can he save Ghost? Is MacTavish alive? As Roach get some RNR he comes across feelings. Feelings he can now do something about. At last. Slash. Don't like, Don't read.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So this is a Roach/Soap cause i'm in love with them lately. Have fun reading. This kind of inspired me by one story, it's called "Wounds"**  
**by Ragey. Read it =)**

**WARNING!** **Contains Yaoi, Male/Male, swearing, some gory scene's. You know what you can handle.**

**Pairing:****Roach/Soap**

* * *

Fire. Warm, white hot stinging straight to your core. That's what I felt. My arms, they hurt so much I couldn't lift them, My legs, body it all hurt. My eyes fought to stay awake, I wasn't going out like this. God damn, it hurt so much there were tears streaming down my cheeks. It was like I could feel my flesh peel.  
I managed to force my head to the side. I'll tell you now, i've seen some fucking bad horror movies but this was like the full blown shit. He lay there, dead or not I couldn't fucking tell. I couldn't even reach over to feel for a pulse. How pathetic was I, couldn't even see if my friend was ok...  
His eyes looked white. Like they'd rolled back into his head or something, god no. Not him. What did we do to deserve this? I wish I could just wake up & this would all be a dream.

They say when your'e dying you think of all the things you were grateful for, things you wished had happened, or regretted. I regret that I never told MacTavish how I felt. Fuck sake, we could've been happy. Granted, he could've said no, But at least i asked & let him know. No, this guy's to fucking stupid. Why didn't I say something. God, if he knew the way I felt, just thinking about it makes my stomach tingle. Evereyday I walked past him, I could've said something. He'd smile at me every morning when I headed for breakfast in the mess hall. God, his smile. I'd kill a thousand men to see that smile one more time. His voice, that beautiful voice.  
So deep it made my head light, like when you get butterflies. Even more, i'd love to see those eyes again. Deep sea blue, I swear they sparkled when he spoke to me.  
I sound so stupid, But I don't care, i'm probably done for anyway. The best thought I could end with, is the thought of John. God, let him be safe. Take care of my John.

* * *

_So there is something going on inside Roach's mind. It's just a simple man crush. Every guy must have one at some point, Gary refused to believe that he was the only one. The dream was just weird, different even, But he'd stumbled across the Captain fucking some drugrat or whatever. It was an accident, what was he gonna end up dreaming about Mary fuckin' Poppins? He got alittle carried away that's all. No sexual attraction to MacTavish whatsoever. Although, he had to admit,_  
_he was pretty awesome._

_For one he was seriously smart, you could have long detailed discussions with about about well whatever the fuck came into mind & he'd be knowledgeable on them 'd get angry at newspapers for real reasons, instead of faking his concern for the world. John, was rather smooth too. The ladies would pretty much rip their skirts off in a second for him._

_There's nothing wrong with alittle mancrush. Except, there might be..._

_"You wanna shag him." Ghost announces when he overhears the Sargeant chatting to himself._

_"Ghost!" Roach squeals. Something about Riley's language just felt dirty, not in a good way either._

_"Fuckin' hell, you eard' yourself? Oh MacTavish, he's so dreamy, I wish he'd make out with me & take my flower!"_

_"It's true what they say about Cockney's isn't you really are a Cock!" Roach retorted._

_"Ouch!" Ghost feigned hurt._

_"I don't want to fuck the Captain, it's just..._

_"You do. Don't deny it. I guess your'e another skirt for 'im then eh?" Ghost whined._

_"A what? What the fuck's a skirt?"_

_"It means Lass, anyways ignore my charming accent, instead of whining to yourself about your weird little feelings, I suggest you friggin do something about it otherwise, I'll tell 'im. An I ain't gonna be polite either" Ghost smirked._

_Roach shuffled his feet. Tossing the sarcastic Brit's words in his head._

_"Look bug, I ain't gonna deny that Tav is a top guy, he really is, But, I don't 'ave this mushy shite you got goin' on 'ere. Face it mate, your'e hooked on the bloke."_

_Instead of screaming at Riley for such words, he gets up & walks back to his room._

_Roach fell back onto his bed, dying to ignore those confusing, annoying feelings. Not possible. He groans & sinks into the soft pillow, hands over his eyes._

_"God damn"_

_"You alright Roach?" A familiar broad accent says from beside him._

_Roach pulls his hands away, revealing MacTavish sat beside him, smiling that calm smile at him, a small twinkle in those blue eyes._

_Before he can answer, John's hand is resting on his thigh, long fingers massaging the muscle there._

_"How long's it been since you slept?" Did his eyes just twinkle again?_

_"Few days, maybe a week, why?" Gary states, voice calmer than it should be right now._

_"Poor baby" John coos, his face quite close to Gary's now, his hand drifting. "You need to relax, release some tension"_

_John grips Gary's now hard on as he says this, in the most seductive tone his Scottish brogue can offer._

_"Oh god, yes, I need it so much."_

_The captain smiles at him, "Guess I should do something about it eh?"_

_Gary's sick of talking, being teased by this gorgeous piece of man, he'd rather get fucked right there. Instead he decides to pull him into a desperate kiss._  
_He can feel himself moving, but John's not moving with him, in fact..._  
_The sargeant's eyes's shoot open to see his face buried in his pillow along with his hands molesting it. His head turns to the wide open door where the one and fucking only MacTavish stands, alittle weirded out. The bright red 22 yr old lifts his head from the pillow, pushing his curly black locks to the side of his face._  
_A dream. Of fucking course._

_"You alright lad?" MacTavish asks, trying to hide his concern._

_"Uhhh...ye..Yes sir." Gary stutters._

_"Right i'll, er, let you get back to...whatever you were doing."_

_"Yeah, Um, for the record, I wasn't kissing my pillow"_

_"Hey, it's none of my buisness." With that, the Scot walked away._

_"Great, Now he probably thinks I'm a pillow molester...fuck sake."_

_Maybe it'd be best to just ignore whatever the fuck was going on. They were off to Brazil tommorrow, maybe that'll take his mind of this mess._

_

* * *

_

It doesn't hurt anymore. I can't feel the stinging. I knwo that's a bad sign. But, god I suddenly wish I could still feel it just so I didn't have to leave.  
I know i'll miss everything. Archer's mood swings, Worms teasing, Meat's habit of annoying me, Ghost's sarcasm & slang. Most of all, i'll miss that man.  
The one who could have my heart any day.

Strange, the last thing I ever see is a fucking black figure.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER MUCH XD! Lol. Hope it was alright, it gets better I promise!  
You'll have to see what happens to Ghost & Roach next!  
If you don't understand any of Ghost's language just ask me & i'll start writing it down.  
**Now, REVIEW MR TANGO!**

**Ghost,Soap & Roach belong to IW.**


End file.
